


High School Blues

by prompt_soybean



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, Panic Attacks, Sorry for the short chapter, i have a lot going on right now, now some warnings, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_soybean/pseuds/prompt_soybean
Summary: There's nothing like the anxiety before school starts. Evan knew all too well, but this year was worse. It was his senior year and he had no one to turn to. Connor dropped out after his attempt in his senior year; when Evan was still a junior. Jared had taken extra classes to get all his credits early so he could take so time off before college. So Evan was left alone and unstable the Saturday before school.





	High School Blues

**Author's Note:**

> hello, it's been a while since i've been active, but i assure you that i am still writing, i just don't have the time anymore. this is short, but i will hopefully be updating soon. this was supposed to be in one part, but i simply don't have the motivatoin at the moment, and i'd rather give you two or three parts of better writing than trying to force it out and have it be awful.  
> feedback is appreciated!
> 
> tumblr: prompt-soybean (check faq before requesting please)  
> thank you for supporting me!

There's nothing like the anxiety before school starts. Evan knew all too well, but this year was worse. It was his senior year and he had no one to turn to. Connor dropped out after his attempt in his senior year; when Evan was still a junior. Jared had taken extra classes to get all his credits early so he could take so time off before college. So Evan was left alone and unstable the Saturday before school.

Heidi was working again, but she had done the best she could to keep in touch with Evan. There was only so much she could do with her overbooked schedule. "You can have your friends over if that will help you, honey. Just please stay in the living room," she said through static. "not that I don't trust you, I'm just being a mom."

"It's fine, I'm gonna call now, love you," Evan was quick to hang up. There were too many feelings boiling up and part of him just wanted to be alone. He knew that he should call his boyfriends, but something inside him insisted that they were busy. They were probably annoyed with him anyway. He was always like this. How could they even deal with him? His thoughts were interrupted by frantic knocking at the front door. Air caught in his throat and his body refused to move. The knocking returned, this time softer, followed by a muffled voice calling his name. Although his mind was frozen, he moved toward the doorway. Self-doubt clouded his mind as he reluctantly turned the door knob.

"Evan," Jared spoke softly. It was like he were approaching a deer; speaking slow and quiet as to not scare him. Connor's pupils were blown and were in a way, fearful.

"Are you okay? You didn't _do_ anything, did you?" Connor asked, stepping closer. Evan just shook his head and looked at the ground, trying not to cry. He always seemed to cry more when people acted concerned; probably out of guilt. All he did was worry those who loved him and it tore him apart. Jared stepped through the doorway and gently wrapped his arms around Evan, sighing into his boyfriend's chest. Connor closed the door behind him with a soft click, leaving the cold night air outside and sealing the new found comfort in. Evan's breath grew ragged as silent tears evolved into sobs. Jared's grip around him loosened in order for him to be able to look up at Evan. He moved his thumb over the violent tear tracks and flashed a small smile.

"How 'bout we just sit down, hm?" Evan nodded weakly and followed him to the couch. Connor had already gotten himself situated, throwing his arms around Evan as he sat down. Evan fell apart. "Aww, Ev," Connor cooed, pulling his boyfriend closer. The room was eerily silent, minus the heating vents and the murmurs trying to calm Evan. Beams from the porch light cast a gloomy glow over the room; it made Evan feel sick. It made him feel even guiltier for dragging Connor and Jared over on a nice Saturday night. He chose not to say anything about it in fear of bothering them even more. He felt the couch give as new weight was added.

"Ev, please don't be upset. It's not like I have anything else to do on a Saturday but make rom hack and edit politicians' wikipedia pages," Jared joked. Evan laughed the best he could as to not seem rude. Jared sighed ran his fingers through Evan's hair before dropping the remote in his lap. "Choose something relaxing, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry again for the short length of this chapter. thank you for reading the notes, it means a lot.  
> tumblr: prompt-soybean


End file.
